SCP-096
(For in game version see LTF-096 Item: SCP-096 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell. Description: SCP-096 is a pony measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. This pony has a resemblance to XSPONGED of XSPONGED Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average pony. Other facial features remain similar to an average pegaus, with the exception of the eyes, which look really creepy. It shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is sapient but choses not to speak to any personnel except one. Events: 'Normal Phase' SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day facing the western wall. If anypony stares at it for longer than one (1) minute it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress and enter "Attack Phase" Note: photos of SCP-096 do not trigger "attack phase" event. '"Attack Phase" ' SCP-096 will cover its face with its wings and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the "losing it", SCP-096 will begin running to the pony who last stared at SCP-096 (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Documented Land speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) mph to ███ mph, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. Documented Wing speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) mph to Mark #, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. After "Attack Phase" event SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, REDACTED forest. Addendums 1. Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large pony loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority. Dr. ███ has also petitioned for immediate termination of SCP-096. Termination order has been approved, and is to be carried out by Dr. ███ on REDACTED. 2. Subject had a filly 3 months before Incident SCP-096009-10. Subject voiced her concerns for filly and asked it to be taken somewhere off the site she was contained. The filly was removed by "Pony Dragon" with the subject's permission and taken to site Site-P4-PR073C710N Termination Subject was Neutralized by Stalker no.0025, see Incident SCP-096009-10 WHAT THE REDACTED Subject by unknown means survived Stalker 0025's termination attempt. Subject has been transfered to Site-P4-PR073C710N and put under the protection of Protocol P4-C4N'7-70UCH-7H3S3-5CP'5 Note This article is based on SCP-096 AKA "The Shy Guy" of the SCP Wiki and used under the [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons 3.0 license]'' Gallery SCP-096-filly.png|Filly SCP-096-middleaged.png|Middleaged SCP-096-large.png|Large attack Pose.png|SCP-096 in Attack phase Category:Site-P4-PR073C710N Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Category:EUCLID